The present invention relates to display devices for a camera. More specifically, the invention relates to a display device for a camera having an electrical focus detecting and indicating device and an exposure meter or an automatic exposure control device.
In the past, exposure meters or automatic exposure control devices have been built into cameras. Recently, a variety of electrical focus detecting and indicating devices (hereinafter referred to as "focus indicating devices" when applicable) have been proposed as a new functional addition to cameras. In a focus indicating device, while the photographing lens is being adjusted to focus on an object to be photographed by adjusting the extension of the photographing lens, focalization and non-focalization are electrically detected to inform the photographer of whether or not the photographing lens is correctly focused on the object thereby facilitating the photographing operation.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a display device for the focus indicating device which indicates whether or not focalization has been obtained. For convenience in use, it goes without saying that the display device should be provided in the view finder. However, as a display device for exposure data has already been provided in the view finder, the additional provision of the display device for focus indication causes difficulties such as a reduction in the available space, an increase in manufacturing cost, and cluttering the view in the view finder.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a display device for a camera having a focus indicating device and an exposure meter in which exposure indication and focus indication are displayed on a single display device in the view finder to thereby eliminate the above-described difficulties.